Bis das der Tod euch scheidet
by Lexi-Sterling
Summary: Cath denkt an Ed...(PoV)


Autor: Lexi  
  
Kontakt: Lexi_Sterling@web.de  
  
Rating: PG-13 / R-16  
  
Kategorie: Cath Pov  
  
Short-Cut: Catherine denkt über Eddie nach... Disclaimer: die in der Story genannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen.  
  
Bis das der Tod euch scheidet  
  
Sie weinte nicht. Das hatte sie sich schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt. Es brachte ohnehin nichts. Man bekam davon Kopfweh und alle anderen hatten nur  
Mitleid mit einem. Dabei wussten die wenigsten, warum sie weinte.  
Da ließ sie es doch lieber gleich ganz bleiben.  
  
Ihr Kopf schmerzte, in ihrer Lippe pulsierte das Blut, und jede Bewegung  
war eine Qual. Fast spürte sie noch, wie er auf sie einschlug.  
  
Die Schmerzen waren nicht mal das Schlimmste. Die gingen vorbei. Auch die  
Blutergüsse waren nach ein paar Tagen wieder verblasst. Nein, das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihm immer wieder hilflos ausgeliefert  
war. Sie konnte sich nicht gegen ihn wehren. Er zeigte ihr immer sehr deutlich, wie viel Macht er über sie hatte. Sie war ihm gegenüber klein,  
hilflos, ja fast ein Nichts. Es war demütigend, und wenn man das immer  
wieder erlebte, nagte es auch an der Psyche.  
  
Sie hatte Nick gesagt, dass sie zum Psychiater gegangen war um ihre Ehe zu  
retten. Aber das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie hatte schon damals das Gefühl gehabt, ihre Ehe nicht mehr retten zu können. Doch sie brauchte ein Ventil,  
sie musste es jemandem erzählen sonst wäre sie daran zerbrochen.  
  
Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Diese Frage hatte sie sich oft  
gestellt. Früher als Stripperin war sie nach ihrer Schicht auch manchmal mit Männern mitgegangen, die ihr gefielen. Es war nicht mehr als ein Spaß für sie, und  
die Männer wussten das auch. Bei Eddie war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte sich gleich in ihn verliebt, und er war nicht so einer gewesen, der sie nur fürs Bett wollte. Er konnte ihr  
auch etwas anderes geben. Wirkliche Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und vor allem  
Geborgenheit. Es war alles so schön gewesen, als sie sich kennen lernten. Mit ihm war sie so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Er hatte sie aus der Stripperszene rausgeholt und sie dazu ermuntert die Ausbildung zur Kriminalistin wirklich zu machen. Eddie hatte ihr eines der schönsten Geschenke gemacht, welches er ihr hätte  
machen können. Ein Kind. Ein wundervolles kleines Mädchen. Lindsay. Mit Engelsgesicht und schönen blonden Locken. Oft hatte er gesagt wie sehr die  
Kleine doch ihrer Mutter gleiche, und diese hatte es mit Stolz  
wahrgenommen.  
Vor allem aber war er in schweren Zeiten immer bei ihr gewesen. Damals  
hatte sie eine Schulter, an die sie sich jederzeit anlehnen konnte. Sie hatte jemanden gehabt, der sie hielt, wenn sie weinte. Ja, damals hatte  
sie noch geweint!  
  
Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen. Sie wusste nur nicht was, warum und wer  
daran die Schuld trug. Das Einzige, das sie sicher wusste war, dass, es  
geschehen war, und dass sie nichts dagegen hatte tun konnte können. Sie stritten sich immer öfter, und er blieb abends oft lange weg. Manchmal  
kam er nachts gar nicht erst nach Hause. Nie wusste sie, wo er war, und oder mit wem er weg war. Sprach sie ihn darauf an, wurde er wütend, schrie  
sie an oder schlug sie. Oft war er auch betrunken, wenn er endlich nach Hause kam. Sie musste ihn manchmal fast ins Bett tragen - aber selbst in  
diesem Zustand war er noch fähig sie zu demütigen.  
  
Es wurde mit den Jahren immer schlimmer, und sie dachte immer öfter daran sich scheiden zu lassen. Es gab jedoch zwei Gründe, die sie immer zurück  
hielten. Ihre Tochter sollte nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen auch, wenn es wehtat, dass die Kleine die ewigen Streitereien zwischen ihren Eltern mitkriegen musste.  
Wenigstens hatte er soviel Anstand ihre Mutter nicht vor ihren Augen zu  
körperlich zu misshandeln.  
Der zweite Punkt wurde ihr selbst erst später ganz klar. Sie nannte es  
"Ihre Augenblicke".  
Egal wie schlimm die letzten Ehejahre auch gewesen waren. Es gab immer wieder diese kleinen, kurzen Augenblicke zwischen ihnen, in denen alles war wie früher. In diesen Augenblicken spürte sie wie der Hass sich wieder in  
Liebe verwandelt hatte.  
Hass ist gefrorene Liebe. Das sagte ihre Mutter immer, und in diesen Augenblicken wusste sie was das Sprichwort bedeutete. Manchmal war es nur ein kleiner Kuss, manchmal sah er  
ihr einfach tief in die Augen, oder er nahm sie in den Arm. Zum Ende ihrer Ehe hin merkte sie, dass sie eigentlich nur noch für "Ihre  
Augenblicke" lebte, und dass diese gleichzeitig immer weniger, kürzer  
wurden.  
  
Das war die Zeit, in der sie sich dazu entschied sich scheiden zu lassen.  
Als sie es ihm ankündigte, rastete er völlig aus. Er schrie und tobte,  
dabei schlug er so brutal auf sie ein, dass sie dachte, er würde sie  
umbringen. Natürlich brachte er sie nicht um, und sie verbrachte die Nacht bei einem Freund. Aus Angst, was er tun würde, wenn er nun abends mit Freunden was  
getrunken hatte. Lindsay nahm sie damals mit. Diese verstand noch nicht  
ganz, worum es ging, aber sie merkte, dass es ihrer Mutter ziemlich  
schlecht ging.  
  
Es folgten die Scheidungsrichter, die Unterschriften und sein Auszug aus  
dem gemeinsamen Haus - und dann für sie der Psychiater.  
  
Er gab sich nicht damit zufrieden seine Tochter nur jedes zweite Wochenende sehen zu dürfen und hetzte ihr das Jugendamt auf den Hals. Sie würde sich nicht um sie kümmern und nur die Arbeit im Kopf haben. Er wollte sie nur  
seine Macht spüren lassen. Sie hätte es nicht geschafft, wäre wohl  
endgültig zerbrochen. Doch sie hatte jemanden der zu ihr stand, der ihr half und sie unterstützte. Wenn sie nur ausdrücken könnte, wie dankbar sie  
war. Vielleicht wusste er es.  
  
Sie war froh als auch diese Hürde genommen war.  
Sie hatte es geschafft, und es war nun endgültig vorbei. Nie wieder würde sie seine Macht spüren müssen und mit Lindsay ein neues  
Leben anfangen.  
  
So hatte sie gedacht als alles, was mit der Scheidung zu tun gehabt hatte,  
abgewickelt war. Schon nach drei Wochen hatte er sie eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte vor ihrer Tür gestanden, betrunken und rasend vor Wut. Eddie hatte sie so lange geschlagen, bis sie bewusstlos gewesen war. Mrs. Godwin, die Haushälterin,  
hatte sie gefunden und den Notarzt gerufen. Drei Tage musste sie wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus liegen.  
Etwas so erniedrigendes hatte sie vorher noch nicht erlebt.  
Jeder konnte vorbeikommen.  
Jeder konnte sehen, wie schlecht es ihr ging.  
Jeder konnte sehen, was er getan hatte.  
Jeder ging in tiefen Mitleid.  
  
Sie konnte Mitleid nicht ausstehen! Was brachte es ihr schon?  
  
So ging es bis heute weiter.  
Manchmal schrie er sie an, wenn er die Kleine brachte. Manchmal brachte er die Kleine zur Schule und ihre Sachen dann nach Hause. Vor solchen Tagen hatte sie Angst. An solchen Tagen schlug er auch zu, und  
so ein Tag war heute gewesen.  
  
Eddie...  
  
Plötzlich unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Sonne schien und hatte, in der noch vom Regen nassen Luft,  
einen Regenbogen gebildet.  
  
Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.  
  
Sie wollte sich jemandem anvertrauen.  
Wollte darüber reden.  
Wollte um Hilfe bitten.  
  
Nicht beim Psychiater, das war sicher. Nein, sie würde es ihm, ihrem  
Freund, der ihr schon einmal geholfen hatte, erzählen.  
  
Sie wusste, er würde zuhören.  
Sie wusste, er würde sie verstehen.  
Sie wusste, er würde ihr jederzeit helfen.  
  
END 


End file.
